Fruits Basket Poems
by BlackRosePoet
Summary: Five poems inspired by Fruits Basket
1. In Thought Alone

**_Fruits Basket Poems_**

By: BlackRosePoet

AN: These five poems were inspired by Fruits Basket, each in their own way. The last two poems were inspired by Fruits Basket, but in a round-about way; so they don't make much sense with the original story line, yet I still think they should be on here. Please review and tell me what you think, so I know whether to post more poems (when I write them) or my fics (which I am in the process of writing). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, "A Mistake," Wild Rose Petals, "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine" (song or fic)

_In Thought Alone _

AN: Its obvious to anyone who knows Fruits Basket that Tohru is loved by both Kyou and Yuki, so their affection inspired me to write this poem. This could be from either Kyou or Yuki to Tohru, it's up to you to decide.

I love you

more than words could ever say

or my heart ever tell

I love you

more than anything

far above my own life

I love you

but I can never tell you

I can never say a word

I love you

but I can never have you

I can't even hold you

I love you

but to tell you would break your innocence

it would make you sad and I would first die

Tohru I love you more than anything

My love is like tomorrow

it is always there, always

yet it will never come to pass

I love you still,

forever and for always I love you


	2. Tohru

_Tohru _

AN: I had to write a poem for Tohru, and this is what I came up with. I think this could easily be from Hatori about how he sees Tohru. Let me Know what you think.

Little one,

how you smile in the sun.

They hurt you everyday,

but never a harsh word do you say.

The curse you do not really know,

but how you love them so.

You've had it bad,

but you're never sad.

The smallest thing will make you happy,

and so some think you rather sappy.

How can you do it though?

Such a beautiful seed you sow.

Achild, a girl of no account,

yet so many you help surmount.

You mayn't see or understand,

but all you've done is rather grand.

So little do you know of life

even though you've known strife.

Will you ever know?

One does not hope so.


	3. Momiji

_Momiji _

AN: This was inspired by when Momiji tells Tohru about his mom forgetting him, and how sad he was then.

When the world is against you and no one cares,  
smile

When they find out your curse and reject you,  
smile

When the people you love must forget you and call you a stranger,  
smile

When they all hate you and shun you,  
smile

When you have lost everything and only have your curse left,  
smile

When life is terrible and doesn't feel worth living,  
smile

When you tell someone your troubles and they show you mercy,  
smile - through your tears


	4. Her Mistake

_Her Mistake _

AN: I read this poem called "A Mistake" in a really old book by the name of Wild Rose Petals by Lydia M. Jackson, and it inspired me to write this poem. Basically this is a poem from a girl who dated Yuki at the time he tells her that he loves Tohru and leaves her.I've thought about writing a fic to this poem, so in your review please let me know if I should or not. As I said, inspired in a very round-about manner.

And the tears spill down

gracing her blossoming cheeks

that ne'er such sorrow knew before

her heart to him belonged.

Her love was true,

but fickle was he.

His heart was hidden deep

within a cache of ice.

But there was one who touched him

with a touch of sunlight,

and melted his heart

capturing him forever.

How could she not see?

How could she not have known

that he never really loved her?

She cried as he turned and walked away,

away from her love

and out of her life forever.


	5. The End

_The End_

AN: A friend of mine printed a fic off by Cel called "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine"; which is a Fruits Basket fic to the song of the same title by Savage Garden. The fic is about Tohru leaving the main Sohma house after living there for a year or so after graduation and constantly being abused by Akito. She takes Kisa with her as she too is being abused. Tohru doesn't know where to go and Kisa is still asleep, so it is about Tohru running and finally buying plane tickets to America to escape the brutal Akito. Both the song and the fic are really good, so they inspired me to write this song along the same idea as the originals.

The time is now,

to leave.

Don't look in the mirror,

it will hurt too bad.

Pack your things,

get the little one sleeping.

Put it all in the car,

and drive away.

_How can love turn so foul?_

_How can there be so much pain?_

_How can life turn so awful?_

_How can you stand it at all?_

The past is hardly a memory,

little more than a dream.

Happiness was turned to pain,

goodness to evil.

Try to look back at the world smiling,

but there is only darkness there now.

Yesterday was bright and lovely,

yet there is no sun to make tomorrow.

_How can love turn so foul?_

_How can there be so much pain?_

_How can life turn so awful?_

_How can you stand it at all?_

Drive away from the pain and evil,

drive away from the horror.

Take only what you need,

and leave, before he wakes up.

Go to the bank,

get the little there is.

Drive away,

keep on going.

_How can love turn so foul?_

_How can there be so much pain?_

_How can life turn so awful?_

_How can you stand it at all?_

Try to find a place to stay,

if only for a night.

Try to find a way to live,

away from it all.

But there is food to buy,

and boarding too.

The money will not last,

and you'll have to go back.

_How can love turn so foul?_

_How can there be so much pain?_

_How can life turn so awful?_

_How can you stand it at all?_

You can't go back,

you can't be found.

You must run away

from the pain and the horror.

But you cannot last alone,

there is no hope.

There is no way for you to last,

and going back you cannot live.

_How can love turn so foul?_

_How can there be so much pain?_

_How can life turn so awful?_

_How can you stand it at all?_

What hope have you to live,

despair is all there is.

There must be a way,

to escape and to live.

But wait if only you can find it,

the way to escape.

There is hope in the dark,

there is life yet.

_How can love turn so foul?_

_How can there be so much pain?_

_How can life turn so awful?_

_How did I not take hope before?_


End file.
